


Of moments left unsaid

by Sashaya



Series: Pollyann's Lovely Influence [5]
Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Human!Blue, Love, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide, Transistor's name is Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the happy ending they deserve. </p>
<p>And this is the ending they got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of moments left unsaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nehelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehelena/gifts).



> **_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any of the characters._

**This is the happy ending they deserve.**

The happy ending made of tears and touching because somehow everything is real, is good and it feels so unreal. His hands are rough on her face and her lips are soft on his forehead. 

 

**This is the happy ending they expected.**

The happy ending made of laughs and smiles and pure happiness because bad days are over and nothing can beat them down this time. Her voice feels like velvet in his ears and it feels like sandpaper in her throat. She can’t stop singing.

 

**This is the happy ending they wanted.**

The happy ending made of sweet moments in the sanctuary of her flat. Soft, shy touches turning in an intentional hand-holding and unsure touch of their lips turns in kisses deep and full of love. Days turn to nights and they are alive. They are together and their world seems magical.

 

**This is the ending they’ve never seen coming.**

Nights interrupted by screams, loud and painful like someone was losing their whole life and Red is nothing but a ball of nerves and fear on the bed. 

Blue can’t touch her, can’t hold her, can’t press her head to his chest so she could listen to his heartbeat. 

Red flinches and falls from the bed. She hides in the bathroom and Blue sits by the door, listening to her cry and he sings her a lullaby. When she falls asleep in the shower, hidden from nightmares and memories, Blue puts his face in his hands and cries. 

He cries for all they went through and how they can’t escape it.

 

**This is the ending no-one told them about.**

Nights blur into days and Red doesn’t sleep. She sits on the windowsill, holds the sword that once held Blue, and looks at the city, city slowly coming to life. 

Blue lies on the bed, heavy with worry and fear, and reads her fairy-tales and tells her childhood stories she already knows. 

Days turn into nights and Blue doesn’t stop crying, keeps pressing closer to Red. Red holds him and doesn’t say anything.

Blue misses her voice and smile. He misses the old Red. He misses the past.

 

**This is the ending they were ready for.**

The ending when Red smashes all mirrors and puts too big clothes on her small frame. The ending when Blue traces all her scars with slow touches of his fingertips and presses soft kisses to her lips, when she can’t stand her reflection in the glass.

 

**This is the ending that makes him tired.**

The ending made of constant apologies, never-ending words of courage. 

The ending made of ‘ _You did great, Red. I love you, Red. You’re safe, Red_ ’. 

The ending made of her silence, when she looks at him and her eyes are empty. The ending made of Blue biting his lips till they bleed because he dreamt of dying again. The ending made of Blue remembering all the moments Red almost didn’t make it.

 

**This is the ending they chose.**

Blue finds her in the morning, surrounded by blood, with the sword by her side.

Blue finds Red dead in the morning, with a calm smile in her face. Red looks peaceful, looks like she chased off all her demons. 

Blue remembers her words from last night, raw and quiet as she spoke for the first time in months. 

_I love you._

Blue looks at her and smiles.

“See you soon, Red”


End file.
